1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to cable installation and management in an equipment rack or enclosure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Configuration of equipment rooms and data and network centers to create effective IT environments presents a number of challenges. Integration of servers, networking equipment and storage devices, for instance, requires careful planning to configure an environment that can address current as well as future and varying requirements. Such requirements can include signal speeds, power densities, cooling and flexibility with respect to rack equipment architecture. Ideal solutions to meet such requirements are quick and easy to install such that new configurations, equipment, and systems can be deployed with minimal equipment downtime and without substantial cost.
Cable management systems, equipment and techniques used to configure racks and to provide service connections to rack-mounted equipment and to provide inter-rack connections are generally standard components that are universally employed by equipment manufacturers and end-users. For instance, rack-mountable patch panels are typically used for cable termination and provide a plurality of ports for connection of equipment components to cable. Commonly, patch panels facilitate connection of ports to cable conductors via one or more 110-style punch down blocks disposed along the rear of the patch panel. All incoming cable conductors are terminated to connections along the punch down block, often using a punch down tool. Cable termination is commonly conducted on-site within an equipment room or data center and thereafter requires testing to ensure compliance with applicable performance standards.
Such patch panels can have a massive number of cables such that installing and managing these cables is a significant task. Wire termination to punch down blocks requires a technician and is time-consuming, often contributing substantially to installation costs. Patch panel cable installations are typically considered “built-in” and are essentially permanent configurations as relocating such installations, for instance, during reconfiguration of racks or equipment rooms is often inconvenient and difficult.
In addition, the integrity of the cables must be maintained during cabling through and between racks and where configuring the cables with cable management hardware. Care must be taken to prevent kinking of cables and to prevent cables from being bent tighter than the allowable minimum bend radius for the type of cable. Excessive bending and kinking can cause permanent damage that adversely affects cable performance.